Hidden Talents
by WriterwithStyle123
Summary: Hinata works at a strip club and is the most paid employee. Everyone loves her perfect body. One night at work someone comes in, and is not a regular. Hinata takes a liking to this person. Little does she know that the person take a liking to her. What will happen when she takes him home?


**Hidden Talents**

Summery: Hinata works at a strip club and is the most paid employee. Everyone loves her perfect body. One night at work someone comes in, and is not a regular. Hinata takes a liking to this person. Little does she know that the person take a liking to her. What will happen when she takes him home?

One-shot. Rated M, for suggestive themes. _I DON'T own Naruto._

The night stared simply like always. She comes in with her outfit. She goes to the dressing room and changes. She fixes her hair and makeup. She makes sure she looks her best. Everyone walks by her, Hinata Hyuga, saying "good luck." She puts on her good high heels and gets ready to walk out.

"Hyuga your on stage four for 10 min," said, Hinata's boss , Tsunade.

"Okay, thank you," said Hinata as she walked out.

Hinata walked over to stage four, and waited for the men to pile into the club. She looked and saw all her regular customers. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and even her cousin Neji.(He went to see TenTen.)

As they sat around her stage, she smile and said "Hello" to everybody. The music started and the lights went dark. She did her moves. She swung her hips, and moved to the beat. She was going to get into it really fast. Soon she dragged Kiba on the stage and grinded on him and he started moving with her. She started getting frisky as her time was up. She blew each one a kiss as she walked off.

She went back to the changing rooms to find her next job.

"Next you have people ready for lap dances. They have your indigo colored hearts. Get going. It's for 1 hour, 10 min each person."

Hinata shook her head and walked out to find her hearts. First it was Shikamaru, then Naruto, next Shino, then Kiba, Lee, lastly it was someone different. Someone she knew, but never saw him around the club. It was Sasuke.

"What I don't your beautiful smile, butterfly?"

Hinata blushed. No one called her that in a long time. She quietly walked over to him with her flirty smile.

"Oh sorry. Seeing you here was surprising. Now what would you like?"

"Something, different. Something you would only give to special people."

"I think I know what," Hinata said with a grin. She pulled on his hand and led him to a special room.

The room was red and black with a bed, bathroom, and a closet full of items for your needs. She pulled him in and locked the door. She sat a chair in the middle of the room and pushed him on it.

"I think you will like this."

Hinata slowly unbuttoned his first couple shirt buttons. She started working her magic. She grinded on him and took off her top to show him her lavender bra. He was in awe. Then when the fun started Hinata's time was up.

She put back on her top and walked out. She said with a smile "I left my number in your pants pocket. Call me at 12:00 A.M., that's when I'm done work." Sasuke was still in awe of her. He walked out of the room and left the building.

At the right time he called her and she picked up.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"This is Sasuke."

"Oh Sasuke can you come pick me up, my friend can't."

"Sure be there soon."

"Thanks." _Beep Beep Beep. _The line went dead.

He picked her up and drove her home. "Come in we can have some fun since we didn't finish."

He smirked and walked inside. She turned around to face him. "Now wha-." She was cut off by someone's lips.

She slowly closed her eyes as she stared to melt away by the kiss. He tried to put his tongue in her mouth, but she stopped him. He bit her lip and she gasped. His tongue slipped in to her warm mouth. Soon she started fighting his tongue with hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his around her waist. He picked her up and found his way to the lavender bedroom. He let her go as he broke the kiss. He went and locked the door, for no one to disturb them.

Hinata was panting, and had a light blush across her face. She faced him with lust in her eyes. Sasuke walked over to her and kissed her hard. As they were in their make-out session somewhere along the way some clothes were scattered along the floor. Hinata's shirt, and pants, and Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke slowly kissed down Hinata's neck to her D-cup size breasts. She quietly moaned in her own pleasure. Then Sasuke took of her bra and rubbed her boobs in different movements. Then he licked and sucked her right while playing with the left. After getting a few moans from her he switched sides.

Hinata could feel the electricity through her whole body. After she couldn't take it anymore and stopped him. She pushed him off of her and took of her panties. She then took off his pants and boxers. He smirked.

"Please hurry. I want it in me," Hinata said while panting. Sasuke agreed with lust. She laid down while he was at her entrance. He looked at her and pushed in. "Ohhh," Hinata moaned with satisfaction. Soon after Sasuke thrusted in to her with as much power as he could. She moaned and screamed as she smiled. Hinata came three times before him. He rode out his climax as he groaned.

They laid there sweaty and sticky. Hinata pulled him under the covers and laid with her head on his chest. She smiled and said "goodnight." "Goodnight," he said in return. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. But Sasuke was surprised for what he saw in her eyes. It was not lust anymore for in was love and compassion. "I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head, and fell into a deep sleep. For now he knew she had a "Hidden Talent."

AN: So that is the end for this story and I hope you all comment. Hope you read my next story. Bye 3


End file.
